Moondance With the Stars
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: Experiment 610. Team Rocket's greatest creation. His fate is to become TR's obediant slave... or die. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello, everyone. I have some good ideas and hopes for this story, so I plan on updating it as often as I can. I know the prologue and first chapter are too short, but I'll try to make a longer second chapter A.S.A.P. Don't worry. _

_And I don't own Pokemon. Trust me. Would I lie to you?_

Moondance With the Stars

Prologue

The scientist smiled wickedly at the embryo that was slowly growing in the test tube. "Soon, my child." He said with menace. "Soon you will be alive."

The other scientists shifted uncomfortably. One of them cleared her throat and said, "Um… sir, are you sure you're alright?"

The scientist ran his hand through his gray-streaked brown hair and set the test tube down. He chuckled ands said, "Why wouldn't I be, Sara? I am about to create the world's most powerful creature. And this is just the first. Imagine armies filled with my creations. Imagine Team Rocket rising up and laying waste to Viridian City. Imagine Team Rocket ruling the world!"

"Um… sir, I didn't know that we were planning on making the creation that powerful."

"Of course not. Not right away, at least. First, we will see how the two different DNA strands do together. If the experiment is successful, then we will inject more of the foreign DNA into it. If all is successful and goes as planned, we will have a creation that can destroy Mewtwo _and _Mew easily in about four years."

Sara nodded and smiled. "Excellent, sir. But what are you planning to do with Experiment 609?"

The male scientist frowned and picked up a chart filled with data about Experiment 609. "Interesting question. That's the male Ralts that we stole, correct? We tried to inject Charmander DNA into him, but that didn't work. His body rejected the change. Then we tried Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Zapdos, and, finally, Magby DNA. No change whatsoever. At least, no physical change. This in itself is extremely strange." The scientist flipped a page on the clipboard and continued. "Futhermore, the Ralts failed to learn any new attacks. Remind me again where we got the Ralts?"

Sara nodded and said, "We found the Ralts in Sinnoh among a nest of other Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and Gallade. He was still inside of his egg."

The male nodded and said, "Interesting. I, personally, think it should be executed. We have no need for a failure of a Ralts. We will execute him first thing tomorrow morning."

Sara nodded and said, "If you wish, sir."

The scientist smiled and said, "Yes." He picked up the test tube again and muttered, "Let's begin Experiment 610 tomorrow, too. This will be a breakthrough of astronomical proportions!"

_I live in fear,_

_And constant blame,_

_Holding a burden,_

_And infamous fame._

_Eternal glory,_

_Is what they want,_

_Something to show off,_

_People to taunt._

_With wings I'll fly,_

_Away from the pain,_

_Turn the sad to happy,_

_Turn the insane to sane._

_610 ways, _

_To cause someone pain,_

_Turn someone mad,_

_Turn the sun into rain._

_My name is wonder._

_My name is fame._

_My name is power._

_My name is pain._

_My name is death._

_My name is drone._

_My name is hindrance._

_My name is… Sone._


	2. The Birth of 610

_And here's the second chapter! Still short, I know. The next one will be longer, I promise. And I hope that everyone lies my poems. Even though they are... longer than the actual chapter. Eh.... Yeah._

Chapter 1

The Birth of 610

_What… is this feeling? _That was the first thought that I'd ever had. _I feel… tingly…. Where… where am I?_

I opened my eyes and saw a blurry pinkish color. It calmed me. _I… like this. _

"Experiment 610 is starting to show signs of life." That was the first voice I had heard. I listened to every word, and I kept it in mind. Who was Experiment 610? That was a funny name.

"Excellent, Sara. Keep an eye on its vitals. Make sure his heart keeps pumping." I started at the word, "it". Weren't they talking about something with life? With a pumping heart and blood-filled veins? So shouldn't the "it" be a "he" or a "she"? That was the first uneasy feeling I had ever had.

I tried to focus my vision, but it was still just a blurry pink. I slowly started to move my fingers and I touched the pinkness. It was smooth and cool. I touched my body and felt soft skin.

"Motor control appears to be normal." The one called "Sara" said. I knew they were watching me. I blinked and tried, again, to focus my vision. No luck.

"Perhaps he's ready to communicate." The other one said. "After all, we 'downloaded' the English language into him."

I blinked again, but this time in confusion. They had? They had taught me English when I was asleep? Interesting.

I heard Sara's voice again, but this time it was louder. "Experiment 610? Can you communicate?"

I opened my mouth and managed to say, "Yes?" I was surprised by my voice. It was young and new, and my voice echoed somewhat.

"Excellent. Let me tell you a few things about yourself. You are Experiment 610. You are mostly male human. And you have just been created." I could hear congratulations going around from other voices. "You cannot see because you are encased in pink, opaque glass. We have also aged your body somewhat, so you are physically five years old. Any questions?"

"You said that I was _mostly _human. What else am I?"

"You have been injected with Pidgey DNA. I do not expect you to know what a Pidgey is, but you will learn soon enough. What you _should _know is that you have wings."

When I finally got out of the glass tube, I looked around a metallic, gray room filled with men and woman who were staring at me in awe. The woman I had spoken to, Sara, looked kind of young and had brown hair that went down to her waist, a white lab coat, pale skin, blue eyes, and a small pair of glasses. The other men and woman all wore white lab coats and had pale skin, too. I blinked in marvel. An hour ago I had been… who knows where? And now I could talk, see, and feel.

Sara pointed at a man and said, "This is your… father, 610. His name is Jim Forrester." My father looked old and had white hair, small glasses, and he stood hunched down. "He's the main reason you're alive."

I blinked and said, "Thank you, Jim. Thank you for life."

He gave a little smile and said, "You are welcome, 610. Here, take a look at yourself."

He gestured toward a mirror, and I took a look. I was small. Smaller than all of the others. I had brown eyes, short, brown hair, pale skin, and brown wings erupted from my shoulders. And I was naked. I tilted my head and gave the wings a small flap.

"Wow." I said. I was the only one with wings. I felt special.

Sara smiled and said, "You look like an angel. Like a cherub." There was a muttering of agreement, and I smiled. I didn't know what an angel or cherub was, but it must have been a good thing.

"We must begin testing right away." My father said. "We must see how the Pidgey DNA has affected the human body. And we must see his flying capabilities. Somebody put some clothes on him and we'll begin."

There were nods all around, and I was taken into a different room.

_Friends fall to dust,_

_Dust becomes a bore,_

_What could be beyond,_

_That unlocked door?_

_Soon to find friendship,_

_Friends filled with love,_

_Cute as a button,_

_Sweet as a dove._

_But friendships all fail,_

_Like a bad empire,_

_Soon to be devoured,_

_By the horrible fire._

_The fire of jealousy._

_Of evil. Of hate._

_Of sadness and anger,_

_Snapped up as bait._

_And now, here I am._

_I thought I had won._

_The battle of wisdom,_

_Of strength. Of Stun._


	3. A Soney Day

_A/N: Here's chapter 2, everybody. Thanks for reading. Remember to review! You too, Farla. You give me interesting ideas. :)_

Chapter 2 

A Sone-y Day.

I blinked, and saw the wonders that the world concealed. I was outside, feeling the wind on my face, the warmth of the sun, and the fabric on my skin. I saw the bright colors. Green, blue, red, purple, you name it. I could smell the scent of flowers wafting through the air. I could hear the chirping of Pidgey in the trees. I had gotten a few lessons on the more common types of Pokemon. I was a week old, so I was still way smaller than all of the others. I smiled and looked at my "father". He looked down at me.

"Alright, 610. We're going to see your flying abilities. Get up in the air I'll clock you with a radar gun to see how fast you're going."

I nodded and looked down at my clothes. They were white with a small red "TR" over my heart. I looked at my arm and saw the tattoo there. It said, "610 TR".

"Why do I need this, father?"

My father glanced down at me and said, "What, the tattoo? It shows that you're Team Rocket property. Here, put this on. It's to make sure that you don't get away." He slipped a black collar onto my neck.

His words made me uneasy. I was somebody's property? What did he mean "get away"? Why would I _want _to leave? I shrugged off the uneasy feeling and extended my small wings. They caught the air and I extended into the sky. I flew into the air and flew in a circle. Flying was incredible. When I was high in the sky, I was one with nature. The view was amazing. I saw rolling, green hills, blue sea, and the gray building where I lived. The building disturbed me a little. What was it doing there? It was messing with nature.

I shrugged it off and looked down to see my father waving me back down. I smiled and flew back down, landing next to my father. "Was I really fast?"

My father shook his head and said, "Fifteen MPH. That's normal for a Pidgey. You're not insanely fast. Let's go back inside, 610."

I nodded and said, "Father… can you call me Sone?"

My father blinked. "Sone? Why?"

I hesitated. "Because… 610 is a number. I wanna have a name. Please?"

My father huffed and said, "I don't know, 610. I mean… where did you come up with the name 'Sone'?"

I shrugged and said, "I made it up."

My father grumbled and said, "I suppose I can call you Sone… but I don't know if it'll catch on."

I nodded. "I understand."

We walked back in to the unnaturally cool building. _This isn't right. _I thought. _I don't like it in here, with the unnatural light and cooling. I wanna go back outside. _I suppressed the thought. I wasn't supposed to be outside right now. I was supposed to be with my father. Over the week, my father had performed several tests. Tests to see how similar my wings were to a Pidgey (they were exactly the same), tests to see if my nerves were identical to a regular human's (they were), and tests to study my eating habits. According to the scientists, I ate like a regular human, but I ate strange things. I enjoyed berries that Pokemon ate, and my mouth tended to water whenever I saw pictures of Caterpie.

Apparently, I was extremely intelligent for a week-old human. But the scientists had said that they were responsible for that. I walked into a dull, gray room with a metal table and two chairs. There was also a mirror on the wall. My father sat me at a table and picked up a big book filled with different Pokemon.

"Today, I'm going to teach you about a new kind of Pokemon."

"Okay. What kind of new Pokemon?"

My father shot me a look and said, "Don't interrupt. There is a type of Pokemon called 'Legendary Pokemon'. They are stronger, more powerful Pokemon. The first one I'm going to teach you is called 'Articuno'." He opened the book and pointed to a picture of a big, blue bird. "Articuno, also called the 'Ice Titan', is an ice-type Legendary Pokemon. He lives on Ice Island, which is an island in the Orange Archipelago. Articuno has a calm nature, and helps people trapped on its island. It can easily use most ice attacks, like Blizzard, Ice Beam, and Hail. Any questions?"

I nodded and said, "Why is Articuno so powerful? Why is it more powerful than other Pokemon?"

My father blinked and said, "Um… no one really knows."

"Well, then, why do I need to know this information?"

My father frowned and said, "Because, eventually, you will go on missions for Team Rocket. And you're going to have to find and capture these Legendary Pokemon."

"Capture…? What do you mean?"

My father sighed and said, "Well… that's a lesson for another day. Lesson over. Let's go have lunch."

I nodded, and we exited the room, heading towards the cafeteria. When we entered the big room, all conversations stopped, and everyone stared at me. I blinked, wondering how many weeks I would have to be alive for everyone to stop being shocked that I here. My father didn't seem to notice, because he walked right in line and grabbed an empty tray. I followed him and grabbed a tray, too. Good thing they were low enough.

"You're going to need to eat a lot of food, Sone. That way, you can get stronger. And strength equals popularity around here. Oh, good. Meatball sandwiches today." I nodded, and my father put a sandwich on my tray, along with mashed potatoes, peas, and grapes. "I know that you're just a child, but you're gonna have to eat as much as you can so that you can survive. We have some special training after lunch."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of special training?"

My father glanced at his food and said, "Survival training. We're gonna leave you in a forest for a couple of days. Don't worry; you'll have everything you'll need for survival. But… you're going to have some competition."

"Competition?"

My father nodded. "Yes there will be other Pokemon there. Pokemon that belong to Team Rocket. Sure, they might be a little strong, but they won't kill you. They've been trained not to."

I gulped and said, "Oh."

"Now eat your food. You can't fight on an empty stomach."

I nodded, and took a bite out of my sandwich.

_What's gonna happen?_

_Will we live, or will we die?_

_All I can do is wait for the day,_

_And see what will happen to I._


	4. The Ultimate Test

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! Oh, and look. This one doesn't have an "emo poem", Farla! Heh heh. I know you're __disappointed. ^-^ Well, here it is! My __favorite chapter! _

Chapter 3

The Ultimate Test

I stood in the middle of a huge forest, next to a pond. There was a hearing device of some sort in my ear, and I could hear my father's voice.

"Alright, Sone. Are you ready? Remember, we know where you are at all times, and we will save you as soon as you're hurt too badly."

"Thanks, father. I'll be alright."

"Good. Just keep that attitude. I'll talk to you later." And my father's voice died away with a small burst of static.

I looked around, and saw the beautiful greenery of the forest. There were beautiful flowers scattered around huge trees, and berries everywhere. I looked into the wonderfully blue, clean pond and saw the water Pokemon swimming around. There were many Magikarp, some Tentacool, and even a Squirtle. But none of their evolutions.

I smiled, and was about to jump into the water, when I heard a roar. I blinked, and turned to see a huge Nidoking. The Nidoking had a scar over his left eye, and its horns seemed bigger than usual. I gulped, and took a step back. "N-nice Nidoking."

The Nidoking roared again, and rushed forward, faster than I thought was possible for something so big. It caught me and threw me. Luckily, I didn't hit any trees. I just landed on some soft-ish grass. I groaned and felt myself. Nothing felt broken.

I jumped up and flew upward. The Nidoking ran up to me and stopped so that he was right under me. It roared again and ripped a tree straight out of the ground, dirt flying everywhere. With another roar, he threw it up at me. I yelped and managed to swerve out of the way. The Nidoking growled and opened his mouth, shooting out a powerful beam. The beam was faster than I had expected, and it skimmed my left arm. It was burned and seemed to explode with pain.

I whimpered and held my arm. It hurt… so much. I looked down at the Nidoking, who was breathing heavily. I could tell he was powering up another beam. I gulped. Was I going to survive this? Probably not. I wasn't going to pass this test. I'd let father down. I'd let all the scientists down. I'd let Sara down. I took in a deep breath, and watched as another beam was flying towards me.

Goodbye, everybody.

……….

Jim Forrester, Sone's father, stared at the television screen intently. He was watching Sone. Sone hadn't been doing well at all. Jim cursed as he watched the second Hyper Beam fly towards Sone. "Why didn't you fly away when he was charging?" Jim asked the screen. Jim knew the answer, of course. It was because Sone didn't know the first thing about fighting. Why had Giovanni wanted Sone to do this? Sone was only a week old! Jim cursed again as he saw the beam hit Sone, completely enveloping him in white light. Jim was certain Sone was dead. Jim had lied when he had told Sone that the Pokemon weren't trained to kill. In truth, Giovanni had ordered Team Rocket's most ruthless, cruel, murderous Pokemon to be with Sone. Why? What was Giovanni's big plan? Sone was dead now. He had to be.

Jim sighed and turned off the television.

……….

_I feel fine. _That was the thought that ran through my head when the light hit me. And I did feel fine. I blinked. My wings were covering me, protecting me from the beam. But they didn't hurt. I opened my eyes in shock as my wings glowed with a brilliant white light. I was amazed. Not only did my wings glow, but they also grew. They grew longer and longer, until they covered my body completely. I opened my wings and looked down, at the shocked Nidoking. I was shocked myself. Had my wings… _evolved? _Was that even possible? I didn't know.

I flapped my new, more powerful wings, astonished. I smirked down at the Nidoking and flapped again, harder. I flapped rapidly, until a strong wind blew. I flapped harder, faster, and the Nidoking had trouble staying on his feet. Suddenly, his feet slipped, and he flew through the air, crashing into trees and flying far, far away.

I smirked and flew back down to the ground, next to the pond again. I displayed my impressive new wing span and looked down at my reflection. I gasped. My wings were bigger, yes, but that wasn't all. My brown hair was now longer, with a red streak running down the middle. I looked at my fingernails, and saw that they were at a point, and they were much stronger. I glanced back at my reflection and turned away. What was this?


	5. The Ultimate Test: Part 2

_A/N: Howdy. Galalithial asked me where I got the inspiration for this story. I got it from a manga called +Anima. But it is similar to Maximum Ride. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy this! Please review!_

Chapter 4

The Ultimate Test: Part 2

I woke up to see bright light filtering through the trees. I smiled. I sat up and checked over myself, seeing dirt and grime covering my once-white Team Rocket clothes. I brushed them off a little, but it did little to fix it. I yawned and stretched my wings, once again marveling at their length. I stood up and looked around.

I was hungry. Time for breakfast. I flew upward, spotting a tree covered in berries, and I grabbed a few as I ascended upward.

Chewing on the juicy red berries, I looked around. I saw what looked like a small herd of Pokemon. I smiled and flew over, landing in their midst. I hadn't learned about these Pokemon. They had four legs and manes of fire. Their black hooves trampled the grass beneath them as they ate all the plants they saw. Some of the Pokemon had horns, while others, smaller ones, didn't. They seemed friendly.

"Hey, guys. You're not gonna harm me, are ya?" One of the Pokemon glanced at me and made some sort of sound. I didn't understand it. "Yeah. Great."

I sat down and looked around, watching the Pokemon eat and play with each other. It was nice. Suddenly one of the bigger, horned Pokemon made loud sound. The others looked up. The sound was echoed a couple of times, and all the Pokemon ran away in a hurry.

"What happened?" I looked around, and suddenly I heard a loud crash, followed by an ear-shattering roar. I stood up and saw a huge Typhlosion crashing through the trees, holding one of the small Pokemon in its paws. The small Pokemon made a terrified sound, and it was squirming. With another roar, the Typhlosion ripped the small Pokemon in half, causing blood to stain the grass. I gasped with horror.

The Typhlosion stuck its muzzle into the lower half of the Pokemon, eating its insides. The Typhlosion threw the Pokemon's halves to the ground and roared at me, its muzzle stained with blood. I gulped.

……….

Jim Forrester walked around the laboratory gloomily. Sone had to have died yesterday. There was no doubt in his mind. Guess it was back to the drawing board….

Jim flicked on his computer, checking the feed from the cameras from yesterday. Giovanni would want a full report on how Sone had died. Fast-forwarding to the part where the Nidoking had shot the Hyper Beam at Sone, Jim sighed and watched the events unfold. The beam enveloped Sone with light and… what was this? Sone's wings had covered him, and they… grew?

"What?" Jim muttered, zooming in on Sone's wings. Yes, they were definitely getting bigger. Sone opened his wings, looked surprised, and used a powerful Gust attack that blew the Nidoking away. Jim zoomed in once again so he could see Sone's new appearance. There was no doubt about it. Sone's Pidgey wings had evolved into Pidgeotto wings. Not only that, but he had a streak of red through his hair and his fingernails seemed sharper, like talons.

Jim scratched his chin and said, "Interesting. So this is what Giovanni had wanted. For Sone's full potential to show. He's smarter than I've given him credit for."

Jim fast-forwarded some more, to the part where Sone entered the midst of a Ponyta and Rapidash herd. Good. He was confident that they wouldn't hurt him. Suddenly, the fire-type Pokemon ran away, and a Typhlosion crashed through the trees, ripping apart a Ponyta and chowing down. The Typhlosion threw the Ponyta to the ground and roared at Sone.

_He _might hurt Sone. Jim gulped. What would Sone do?

……….

I stared at the Typhlosion in horror. The Typhlosion opened its mouth and unleashed a stream of fire. I jumped out of the way, getting a few of my feather singed. I growled and flew up, hoping to get away.

But of course I didn't. The Typhlosion shot another stream of fire at me, and the next thing I knew, my wings were on fire. I screamed as I plummeted down, crashing through the trees and hitting the ground with a thud. I groaned. The fire was gone, but my wings were badly burned and my arm was probably broken. I hurt all over.

I managed to get to my feet and I limped a couple of feet before I fell down again. I looked up, and saw that I was at the base of a tree. Not only that, but it was a Beedrill's nest. I gulped. Great. Just what I needed.

The Beedrill stared down at me, but then turned their attention to the Typhlosion that had just arrived. The Typhlosion roared, and the Beedrill glared at it. Suddenly, fifty Beedrill jumped off of the tree and mauled the Typhlosion.

When they finally got off, the Typhlosion was a mass of puffy, swelling flesh. The Beedrill stared at the Typhlosion for a couple of seconds, then turned back to me.


	6. The Ultimate Test: Part 3

_A/N: 'Sup, guys? I'm a little sad right now. I have recently been diagnosed with Scoliosis. _

…_Yeah…_

_Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter, so I apologize. I'm tryin' to keep up-to-date on multiple stories. Kinda hard. Well, as always, read and review and enjoy!_

Chapter 5

The Ultimate Test: Part 3

I stared at the Beedrill for a whole minute, fearing the worst. I knew that Beedrill were famous for their bad attitudes. I prepared for death. One of the larger Beedrill floated towards me, its head tilted in confusion. It had probably never seen a human with wings before. The Beedrill pointed its stinger at my forehead, the tip just touching my skin. The Beedrill made a strange buzzing sound, and it was echoed among the others. The Beedrill nodded, and motioned for me to follow. I stood up and followed the big Beedrill up its tree, towards the top. At the top of the tree was a hoard of apples. Not just apples; the biggest and reddest apples I had ever seen. Not that I'd seen a lot of apples, but these were pretty huge.

"Wow." I said, looking at them all. There must have been hundreds of them. "Are you… letting me eat some?" The Beedrill buzzed and nodded, and floated back to the ground. "Thank you!" I yelled after it.

I grabbed an apple and bit into it, feeling the delicious juices run across my tongue. It was good; far better than any berry I had ever eaten. I licked my lips and took another bite.

……….

Jim Forrester stared at the screen. He couldn't believe it. The Beedrill had helped Sone instead of attacking? But these were Team Rocket Pokemon, weren't they? Jim looked it up in the databanks and saw that, yes, the Beedrill belonged to Team Rocket operatives. So why hadn't they attacked?

Jim frowned and watched in disbelief as the head Beedrill allowed Sone to eat their apples. That… wasn't possible. Was it? Beedrill were known for horrible attitudes, attacking humans on sight. Could it be that… Sone's Pidgey DNA allowed the Beedrill to ignore the human in him? That Pokemon would become closer to Sone? But if that was true, why did the Nidoking and Typhlosion attack? It was all very puzzling.

……….

Right after I had eaten my first apple, I started feeling a little sleepy. As I took a bite out of my second, the feeling started getting stronger. When I was halfway through, I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I fell asleep.

……….

Jim blinked. Had Sone just fallen asleep? But it was still morning! Maybe… the apples were tainted with something? That must have been it, Jim decided. The apples must have had some sort of sleeping potion, or something. But how? Jim was the one who decided what went into the arena, besides Giovanni, and he hadn't authorized tainted apples. _That _must have been why the Beedrill hadn't attacked Sone. The Beedrill had wanted Sone to test the apples to see if they could be eaten. They must have sensed something was wrong with them. They were probably going to finish Sone off right after he tested them out. Curse them!

What would happen to Sone now?


End file.
